plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
News
The News is a part of Plague Inc. in which world news is displayed. There are some headlines which effect the plague, and others which are entirely random. There are also CDC, WHO, and formerly RMS, news headlines. For more information, please see List of references. News involving or about the Plague * begins in * DNA detected! * infecting more countries *New disease spotted in : New minor disease spreading: In a normal check-up, a doctor in found a new disease which has been named . It appears to be mostly harmless but must be investigated further. Other countries are also reporting this disease * (Following previous): (If no other countries are infected by the time your disease is discovered): No other countries have reported this disease. * starts cure research * starts work on cure: '' is first to instruct doctors to begin research into a cure for . Without greater funding, it is expected to take a long time'' *Scientists exploit Fever/Fever symptoms targetted *New aid programme for Poor countries: The UN announced a new aid intiative for poor countries - making them less vulnerable to disease *Scientists exploit Tumours/Tumours symptoms targetted *Scientists exploit Diarrhoea/Diarrhoea symptoms targetted *First death in : First death from has been confirmed in . Bad luck or the beginning of something terrible? *Scientists increase understanding of Fever:'' Scientists have had a breakthrough in their understanding of Fever and will be able to cure diseases with it more easily'' *Scientists increase understanding of Tumours:'' Scientists have had a breakthrough in their understanding of Tumours and will be able to cure diseases with it more easily'' *Airplanes use new sterilisation air filters:New air filters are now being used to' stop airplanes transmitting any disease between countries. Only advanced airbourne diseases can survive on them'' *Upgrade lets airplanes be infected again *Festival of Love in : '' celebrates the Festival of Love. Fans praise the replacement of International Kissing Day. Critics question hygiene standards'' *London Olympics mystery: Mystery still surrounds the decision to postpone the London Olympics. Organisers promise it will happen soon but no reason has been given for the change *Global warming: Hot countries getting hotter: Latest research shows that hot countries are getting significantly hotter due to global warming * shuts down seaports: has become the first country to try to limit the spread of by limiting access into and out of the country. Time will tell if this will work. *Increased rainfall in humid countries *(if Bird I or other Bird stages are evolved) exterminates pigeons * exterminates all birds * shuts land borders * issues pandemic alert * declares martial law * approves human experimentation * mobilises infectious disease teams * bans all flights *(if Livestock transmission is evolved) culls all livestock or bans movement of livestock * prioritising cure research * declares national emergency * closes all ports *(if Air transmission is evolved) distributes face masks *(if Water transmission is evolved) dispenses bottled water * prioritises healthcare for the infected * starts central corpse disposal * uses mass graves * placed on watchlist *(if Rodent transmission evolved) starts rat extermination campaign * sets up trauma centres * leading global cure effort * puts curfews in place * removes drug research safeguards * gives cure maximum priority * shuts down water supply *(if Blood transmission evolved) conducts nationwide blood tests *(if Insect transmission evolved) distributes insect repellant *'s government has fallen *'s government has collapsed * closes all public buildings * burns corpses * shuts down Internet * executes infected people * bombs infected cities * genome fully sequenced * genes manipulated: Scientists have introduced synthetic genes into . WHO researchers say that this breakthrough will help cure efforts * about to eradicate humans * shuts down mobile networks *New dry winds in arid countries: Latest research shows that strong dry winds are sweeping through arid countries due to global warming *RMS - 'threat level increased' *WHO - 'threat level increased' *CDC teams hunt Patient Zero *CDC teams close on Patient Zero *CDC teams identify Patient Zero Simian Flu *WARNING: Simian Flu virus identified: '' is a genetically modified virus created in a Gen-Sys lab. It has been found to increase intelligence in apes but mutates rapidly and is untested on humans...'' *New Gen-Sys lab tests viral drug in *NEWSFLASH: Apes escape in : A group of apes have broken out of a primate shelter in and destroyed a Gen-Sys lab - causing citywide chaos. Authorities were unable to contain the, and the apes escaped *Escaped apes tracked from city to national park *Cloud cover disrupts Ape Escape video footage *Authorities find apes infected with * legalises use of primate poisons * airdrops survival kits * warns public to avoid ape contact * designates apes a health risk * put ape shelters under lock down * launches ape bounty scheme * declares apes a threat to national security * army fragments into rival factions * gives out free aspirin * tightens security in refugee camps * declares cities ungovernable * sets up ape tracking database * legalises ape hunting * shuts down animal welfare charities * positions snipers near forests * declares 'sheltering apes' a criminal offence * executes looters * accuses separatist group of treason *Volunteers in form anti-ape 'Darwin Squads' * officially recognises Darwin Squads * *Army deserts seize control of city in * demands gangs surrender * places refugees in quarantine camps * issues plea of unity * advises refugees to return home * nationalises sunglasses industry (if Photophobia is evolved) * coup attempt fails * coup attempt succeeds * closes zoos over ape fears *Drones target apes in * sets up national ape hotline * closes parks over ape fears * trains police dogs to hunt apes * arrests animal rights protestors *Gen-Sys lab established in * plants landmines in ape territory *Runaway apes in force circus close * Necroa Virus *WARNING: Necroa Virus identified: is a Necroa Virus. It has extreme regenerative abilities combined with aggressive metabolic demands but most of its genetic structure is a mystery *Mother reunited with 'dead' son *Mother of 'dead' son missing *Mother claims 'dead' son tried to kill her *Colony of rabid bats triggers town evacuation *Prison riot over 'zombie inmate' fears *Authorities can't protect from : Panic spreads worldwide as the authorities in fail to protect ''citizens from the zombies *Cannibal 'not co-operating with police' *Parents vanish - leaving small child alone *Woman survives devastating industrial accident *Officials advise not travel on foot after dark *Morgue overrun by brutal gang of youths *'Miracle' survivor of car crash *Blockbuster zombie film stages 'zombie attacks' *Public access to cemeteries restricted *Child bites teacher's finger off *Pensioner 'walks away after falling off bridge' *Website claims 'Zombie Apocalypse' is happening now *Bath salts blamed for cannibalism surge * destroyed by zombies * destroyed humanity: ''Mindless zombies infected with have hunted down the last human survivors. The zombies will decay and soon the whole world will be empty. *Wave of brutally violent attacks reported *Paper claims police are being overwhelmed *Zombies destroy : Zombies have hunted down the last group of survivors in . There is no one left alive and without food. The zombies will begin to starve *Burglar 'didn't notice being shot' *Hospital 'riot' claims multiple lives *Multiple corpses vanish from hospital *Man assaults fellow passengers on plane *Victim says attackers 'looked like zombies' * begins to reanimate the dead * turning people into zombies: Faced with overwhelming evidence, governments confirmed that can trigger 'pathological aggression in corpses' but say that the situation is under control * causing anti-social behaviour: ''A new virus has been found in and has been named . It appears to trigger extreme anti-social behaviour. No other countries have reported this disease '' **'Or: Other countries are also reporting this disease *Z Com project activated in *Z Com destroyed in * joins the Z Com project * places armed forces on high alert * sets up refugee camps * makes corpse decapitation webinar * authorises Shoot on Sight protocol * approves 'Preemptive neutralisation' * fortifies hospitals Neurax Worm *Neurax Worm emerges!: '' is a Neurax Worm, undiscovered for thousands of years. Now humans have entered its natural habitat and given it the means to spread...'' *Infected worship : People infected with are reporting visions of Rapture and a glorious new overlord species. Without a cure, life as we know it will be over * 'just another parasite': Scientists tell public not to worry about . Although unpleasant, it does not appear to cause any symptoms in humans and will be 'easily cured ' * enslaves humanity: The whole world worships as their god and master. Efforts to cure the plague have ceased and humanity is entering a dark new future as a slave species *'s population now worships the Neurax Worm * bans Neurax Host discrimination * votes to reduce cure effort * considers reducing Neurax Worm cure effort * considers reducing cure effort * bans long hair * bans hats and headwear * bans headwear * holds Compulsory Neurax Infection Sessions * sets up Neurax Education sessions * legalises Neurax communities * votes to pause cure effort * legalises Worm stop and search *New obsession: avoiding parasitic worms: Reports are coming in all over the world of an exteme obsession with avoiding parasitic worms - severe measures being taken to avoid infection *New obsession: eradicating parasitic worms *New obsession: earthworm collecting Frozen Virus *Patient Zero infected Russia! *Pithovirus begins new Neanderthal era: Every human on Earth has regressed physically and mentally to a Neanderthal state. Homo sapiens are no more... *Humans becoming Neanderthals: People infected with Pithovirus are now fully regressing mentally and physically to a Neanderthal species. The world as we know it is about to change... Nipah Virus *Nipah now a danger to humans *Patient Zero infected India!: You are endemic in Indian fruit bat colonies and a chance encounter infects Patient Zero. Zoonotic transmission is essential... '' Cheats *Cheat detected! Random News *'Crazy Dave' convicted of Garden Centre robbery *Millions of pre-orders for latest smartphones *University debate controversy - ''Huge controversy erupts over university debate on whether it is fair for parents living off state benefits to give birth to children which they can't support *Major oil field discovered in Arctic *Egypt 'in danger of wasting a generation' *Major terrorist plot foiled *Research on Birdflu not published *Global recession to end 'soon' *Largest ever Paella made in Spain *Cotton shortage inspires nudity boom *People told to await their Destiny *Major Chinese leadership shuffle *Woman catches Man Flu *Machine gun-powered jetpack banned over safety concern *Writitors demand site paywall: A group of Writitors, unsatisfied with their working conditions, have put forward a motion to require readers to subscribe to a paywall. Community 'fully supportive'... *Llama collecting is 'the new craze' *New Malaria drug in testing *Phone maker asks trendy singer to to be CEO *Major filesharing website banned *Hi tech camouflaged tank 'lost' by army *Greece may exit eurozone *Water shortages causing conflict *New social network launches: There is a new social network on the scene for people without friends. Blankbook+ is expected to attract billions of people within days *Major Oil discovery in Africa *Australia sacks the queen *Gamers worldwide begin worshipping helix fossil *Police frame politician *European union planes 'new' federal anthem *Brazil investigating new aircraft carrier *Goat union demands royalties from game dev *'Earth not a planet', science body claims *Tensions in Ukraine reach critical levels *Riots in Mexico City 'caused by parking fine' *Largest ancient cave drawing discovered in Syria *Strange space debris found *Senkaku islands sink - diplomats relieved *Historian identifies 3 Ages of Wonders *Scotland 'should become part of France' *Chaucer's work being digitally remastered *Creeper executed for destruction of virtual property *Teacher sacked for 'teaching Castle Raid' in history *Cyber attacks 'increasingly concerning' *Fracking legal in UK *Tropical storm Shakira 'less intense than expected' *Historic space mission planned *Safety experts say that paper cuts 'can kill' *Politician makes polygraph machine explode *Turkish protests 'could be turning point' *Utah man accidentally sues himself, claims harrassment *Mystery woman donates billions to charity *Most expensive movie ever 'cost too much' *Botoshel solves NAZG mystery *Penguin spontaneously combusts in zoo *First public chicken crossing declared in Peru *Spain announces austerity measures *Far Right party wins seats in European election *Miniature black hole 'not a concern', says scientists *Blockbuster FPS 'will not be controversial' *'Aliens not interested in Earth' says writer *Man runs with scissors, twelve hospitalised *Euro at 3 month low against dollar *Doubts raised over War on Drugs *Report says Japan 'must go nuclear' *Melting glaciers are 'major tourist opportunity' *France considers banning employment *India Current Account surplus grows *Expert warns invisible horse riding can cause hair loss *FTL developer sued over 'permadeath' emotional trauma *Concern over East Asian financial distortions *Goldman Stanley Bank Crisis: The investment bank reported catastrophic losses today due to a technical error in their random number generator *Dictator demands solar eclipse on birthday *Nurse wages soar due to global shortage *Top notch mine opens in Sweden: Miners and crafters look forwards to the opening of a new, top notch diamond mine which is expected to revitalise the Swedish economy *Yoyo attacks becoming more common *Typewriting monkeys produce copy of Shakespeare *Insurgency continues in Middle East *Latest zombie movie 'based on truth' *Profit warning in US retail sector *China trade deficit narrows *Harry Potter reboot 'considered' *Giant whale sinks fishing boat *'Mankini not funny,' says Kazakh professor *Higgs Boson found behind sofa. Owner baffled *Rusty Rake declared a deadly weapon *Music legend marries film star *AC-130 'safest place in event of zombie attack' *Australia and Japan in court over whaling *Excessive TV watching linked to brain cancer *Evidence 'shows that Julius Caesar plated Outwitters' *Caesar voted most popular pet name *Danish Mafia becoming 'too powerful' *Famine feared in South Asia *Experts concerned that children not reading enough *Warcrimes trial launched in The Hague *Man freed after 12 years stuck in hole *Child reinvents wheel. Engineers baffled *Japan avoids fiscal meltdown *Ridiculous' fisherman arrested on firearm charges (there was a typo in this news headline in which only one comma was inserted) *PRISM reveals interest in Plague Inc. players *Priests claim 'asteroid to destroy earth in 4024' *Leaning tower of Pisa 'leaning the wrong way' *Brazil investigating new aircraft carrier *Developer signs pledge to never add zombies into game *World Cup fever infects the world! *Mass panic over 3D printed robotic juicer *Space shuttle Atlantis to be sold at auction *First 4D film released *Potato Salad shortage due to price rise fears *Script approved for 'Episode 7 - Taking the Mickey' *Mobile game developer trademarks the word 'The' *New console admits to 'always on' power requirement *Justin Bibble trampled by fans *Computer games industry growing in UK *Texas votes to ban guns *North Korea rescues Space Station: '' North Korea uses Peace Rockets to save the International Space Station from space junk collision. Significant debris caused by explosion'' *Footballer given anti-biotics after Suarez bite *Spanish galleon found off Ecuadorian coast *Ecuador offer to rehouse Statue of Liberty *New island found in Pacific *Minor gold rush near Istanbul *New leader of WHO 'elected' Disaster News *Tsunami hits : Extreme tsunami hits . WHO analysts expect significant property damage and electricity shortages *Severe storms strike : Severe storms strike heavily populated area in . WHO analysis warn of crop and property damage CDC and WHO-related News 'WHO' *WHO study shows world's obesity epidemic increasing *WHO study shows global warming increasing catastrophes *WHO expects increases in life expectancy for next 50 years *WHO study says 'Million-death earthquake is possible' *Anti-aging drug not expected this century says WHO *WHO shows terrorism risk is declining around the world *WHO report shows happiness a key to longivity *Warmer oceans means more hurricanes says WHO report *Cure for cancer could bankrupt pension funds warns WHO 'CDC' *CDC: 38% of US adults don't walk >10mins per week *CDC: zombie spoof increased emergency preparedness *CDC: West Nile virus cases surge in 2012 *CDC protocols 'halve dialysis bloodstream infections' *CDC preparedness funds hit by proposed 2014 budget *CDC: 20% of teen births are repeat births in the US *CDC pioneers new anti-malarial strategies *CDC smartphone key for future disease surveillance *CDC: Save $521m a year - smoke-free subsidized housing *CDC teams hunt Patient Zero *CDC: swine flu doesn't come from eating pork *CDC: don't recommend oral drug for Gonorrhea treatment *CDC teams close on Patient Zero *NASA/CDC discuss benefits of space science research Category:Events